


Turbulence

by Xx_Arabesca_xX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M, High School, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Arabesca_xX/pseuds/Xx_Arabesca_xX
Summary: What if Nekoma has now a manager and that manger is a deaf girl?





	Turbulence

Aika Fukuro, a gorgeous 17-years-old white haired student that seems to be the perfect kid. She has good grades in every subject and she is the politest among the kids. The only flaw she has is that she is partially deaf. However, when she has her hearing aids, she only can hear muffled sounds. Luckily, she quickly learned how to read lips and interact with people since she wasn’t deaf at birth but because of bullying.

Now as a new student at Nekoma, she had to take acquaintance with the school’s rules, schedule and politics. Making friends seems to take a halt since the incident. The principal, being the kind man he is, had politely introduced the new student, asking the others to be kind and welcome her warmly. The men’s volleyball club’s captain, Tetsurou Kuroo, was looking at the girl with his natural smirk, finding kinda interesting the fact that she is partially deaf. For him, it’s a little challenge to treat the girl equally to the others.

When the director left the classroom, the teacher gently asked Kuroo to raise his hand, which he did, to indicate Aika to go sit beside him. Once she sat at the empty desk, the tall guy gave her a slight smile and gaze before resting his head on his hand and his elbow on the desk. He then took out a pencil and a sheet of paper to communicate discreetly with his new classmate. During the class, the bad-ass looking guy will learn that the girl with white hair likes to play volleyball, but with her ‘handicap’, she had to give up on the dream to be part of a team.

Being the volleyball passionate he is, Kuroo couldn’t help, but to feel sorry for the girl next to him. The captain thought for a few seconds to then write something he would probably never ask a girl.

 _Would you like to come see my team at our practice match? Karasuno high school will be there and you will probably be interested to watch their shrimp’s way to play._ Kuro written on the piece of paper.

After Aika had read the note, she nodded at Kuroo, smiling gently and genuinely, which made the black haired guy smile back. Finally, he knows a cute girl who likes volleyball as much as he does and doesn’t mind coming to see him at a training.

 

  * After class, at the gym. –



 

Kuroo and the other volleyball player were already getting warmed up for the game as Aika was taking a seat to watch the game. The moment Tetsurou had spotted his new friend, he gave her his signature smirk and waved at her to show his pleasure to see her there.

As the game was starting, the deaf girl watched every player, taking mental notes and maybe try to develop a new strategy against the so-called shrimp that Nekoma’s setter seems to have an interest in. Indeed, the red haired boy has sharp eyes and his endurance is very helpful and remarkable, but there is a lot of flaws in his techniques. In fact, he doesn’t have any technique which is curious. Aika recognized Karasuno’s setter, Kageyama Tobio, as being the egocentric king, so that made her question on how these two opposite personalities manage to work as a team.

Quickly, the girl wrote a lot of strategies that she could share with Kuroo, getting then interrupted by the Fukurodani’s captain that was coming towards her. Sadly, she can’t really ignore him in case that he has something to say and she needs to be polite to ‘listen’ what he has to say.

“Hey hey hey! So you’re the cutiepie that Kuroo was referring, huh?” Bokuto said with a grin on his face.

“I … Hum … Maybe I am, I don’t know how Kuroo-san calls me when I’m not around.” she replied both with her voice and sign language, which surprised the captain.

At first, he was confused on why the white haired young lady was using sign language if she can speak clearly, but he then noticed a little wooden plate on which is written ‘deaf’. Now that it was clarified for him, the bicolor haired captain sat next to the girl, watching his best friend playing. As they were both watching, Aika was still writing strategies and sometimes showing them to Bokuto to get his opinion.

During the time out, Kuroo came near his best friend and his new classmate, smiling in a victorious way. Of course, Nekoma was on the lead because of Kenma’s tactical spirit, but it happened that Karasuno made points. Bokuto and the Nekoma’s captain did their special handshake, being the best friends they are, before Aika handed Tetsuro his water bottle.

“Aika, this is Bokuto, my best friend and Fukurodani’s captain, wing spiker and ace. Bokuto, she is Aika Fukuro a new classmate and she was a former volleyball player.” Kuroo introduced.

Kenma, the pudding head joined Kuroo, looking at the young lady and smiling slightly as he could feel that she has the same personality has he does. They are both silent when talking isn’t needed, their faces look constantly tired or sad and smiling is hard for them. Tetsuro was even surprised when he saw his childhood friend smiling like that. Aika smiled politely at Kenma. Then, a boy from Fukurodani joined them, getting Bokuto’s attention. It seemed that it was their turn to practice, which had brightened Bokuto who likes to play.

 

Since they didn’t need Kenma to play, he sat beside the girl, playing his usual video game. It was a little awkward, but Kuroo knew that Kenma was doing this because he feels comfortable with the girl. While playing, the boy with long hair was getting a little closer to her, even showing her the game he was playing. Aika was watching Kenma playing looking sometimes at his face when he was explaining things about his game.

“They seem to get along pretty well, what do you think Kuroo?” asked Bokuto, referring to the two on the bench.

“And? There’s nothing wrong about it. Getting jealous, Bro?” the black haired captain asked.

“What?! N-No! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” replied the bicolor captain.

Hearing the two arguing, Kenma lifted his head to see what it was about and did a little test by wrapping an arm around the girl’s shoulder. Of course, Bokuto reacted the same way when his setter, Akaashi, doesn’t toss at him. Aika looked at the brown and blond haired boy with confusion in her eyes. The boy looked at her with a slight smile as he leaned against her a little more so he can play to his game while his arm his still around her shoulders. She gestured the subject of her confusion, thinking that Kenma would understand and surprisingly he did.

“It seems that Bokuto is getting jealous that I’m getting along with you. Maybe he has a crush on you.” He whispered but she could read on his lips.

The white haired student tried to contain her laugh, but couldn’t. She was giggling, hiding her mouth with her hands which was making her cuter than usual.


End file.
